1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replacement for tobacco intended for use in smoking artifacts such as, but not restricted to, cigars, cigarettes, pipes and hookahs.
2. Background Information
A dictionary definition for a cigar, used for purposes of definition in this application is: “a more or less cylindrical roll of tobacco cured for smoking, of any various lengths, thicknesses, degrees of straightness, usually wrapped in a tobacco leaf”.
A dictionary definition of a cigarette, used for purposes of definition in this application is: “a cylindrical roll of finely cut tobacco cured for smoking, considerably smaller than most cigars and usually wrapped in thin white paper”.
A dictionary definition of a pipe, used for purposes of definition in this application is: “a tube of wood, clay, rubber, or other material, with a small bowl at one end, used for smoking tobacco”.
A dictionary definition of hookah, used for purposes of definition in this application is: “a tobacco pipe with a long, flexible tube by which the smoke is drawn through a jar of water and thus cooled”.
A dictionary lists aloeswood as agalloch. Agalloch is listed as the fragrant resonance wood of an East Indian thymelaeaceous tree, Aguilaria Agallocha, used as incense in the Orient. Also called agallachum, agalowood, agilawood, aloes, aloeswood, eagelwood, lignaloes, bishop's weeds or bishop's seeds.
As a natural grown herb, which is a tiny seed, can be grown abundantly in warm climate or mild climate. It has a medicinal value to its chemistry. It is helpful, when used to relieve discomfort of stomach and chest, by itself or mixed with turmeric powder, which is a herb root.
Health hazards of smoking tobacco are well documented. Generally, tobacco leafs are known to contain such harmful ingredients as nicotine and tar, and it is well known that smoking is a main cause of various diseases including lung cancer and coronary artery disorder.
Many smokers seem addicted and unable to quit smoking tobacco. As such, it is reported that the attack rate with lung cancer increases as the smoking population increases and non-smokers suffer from the smoke from smokers.
The present invention provides a non-poisonous alternate cigarette to reduce the hazards of smoking, by including alloeswood seeds as a tobacco substitute. CN 1088414 discloses an alcoholisated solution for tobacco, which solution includes agalloch eagleswood. This solution is sprayed according to a definite dosage onto the tobacco for catalytic fermentation. As such, CN 1088414 discloses applying the solution directly to the tobacco. This is not the case with the present invention. To the contrary, the present invention discloses compartmenting the alloeswood seeds from the tobacco. In addition, CN 1088414 discloses the addition of agalloch eagleswood to a solution comprising of sandalwood, aniseed, clove, honeysuckle, capsule of weeping forsythia, and isatis root. Such solution being sprayed according to a definite dosage on the tobacco. The present invention discloses use of the alloeswood seeds directly, rather than forming a solution as in CN 1088414, and the alloeswood seeds are not commingled with the tobacco, or in direct contact with the tobacco. Instead, the aloeswood seeds in the present invention either replace the tobacco, or is compartmented from the tobacco.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,421 to Bae, discloses a smoking composition wherein powdered seeds of plants/trees/herbs are utilized as part of the smoking material in cigarette. Again, '421 discloses the comingled in direct contact of the subject powdered herbs to the tobacco. It is noted that '421 does not disclose use of the alloeswood seeds as does the present invention. The present invention discloses either replacing the tobacco with the aloeswood seeds, or the compartmenting of the alloeswood seeds from the tobacco. '421 fails to make such disclosure, nor does '421 anticipate separating the powdered seeds of plants/trees/herbs from the tobacco section of the smoking artifact.
As will be seen in the subsequent disclosure, the preferred embodiment of the present invention overcome the deficiencies of existing art.